The present invention relates to pillows or cushions for adults, children, infants, or animals. More specifically, the present invention relates to pillows having peripheral guards for restraining adults, children, infants, or animals.
Pillows have a wide variety of uses. For example, pillows are used almost universally when sleeping to support the head. Pillows may also be used to support other things as well. A variety of cushions, pillows, and pads have been used by both infants and adults which can be conveniently transported and placed on the ground or on a bed to provide a comfortable resting. Because small infants and even toddlers tend to roll off the edge of a bed or other surface without some kind of guard around the periphery, pillows designed especially for use by infants preferably include a raised edge which will block the baby from rolling off the pillow and onto the floor. Rolled up blankets, towels, or pillows are often placed around a small child to prevent the child from falling off a bed unequipped with rails, or similar surface. Traditional adult pillows used singularly are ill suited for such a task and are not recommended for use with babies.